The Depot
by AuroxTheLander
Summary: SUBMIT YOUR OWN CHARACTER! summary , regulations, and form inside. rated T beacause thats who its geared toward and possible language. STILL WAY OPEN.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I added all the updates into one chapter. Each line shows what was its own chapter.

* * *

><p>Guess what! There is another submit your own character story here! I will probably not actually start the story until I get back in the rut of school. That is not for the reason you think. It's because I write best during the school year, and I like to come home from a long day of having my creativity not needed to a fresh word document. Without further ado, I present to you the summary:<p>

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase were heroes. They were the unstoppable duo. Add in Grover and you had yourself the A-team. Now that team has grown up and settled down. Well, mostly. Now they have a daughter and live in a penthouse in NYC. Their child is a half-blood too, with great power, a free spirit, a big brain, ADHD, and dyslexia. Let the problems begin. But thanks to a new, secretive organization all second-generation half bloods can live in safety. Introducing: the Depot!

Hope you like it. The Depot may seem like a stupid name but it's like DPO, which stands for Demigod Protection Organization. TLH never happened. I will need specific parentage Characters and characters with random, made up parentage. Second Generation demigods are nicknamed Gens, unless you can think of a better one. I'm serious, I'm pretty sure the nickname Gens sucks. Also included in the mix are fourth bloods if you want, but we don't need any if not. I'll explain the half-blood versus fourth-blood right now if you ARE confuzeled. Feel free to skip if you're not.

There are two halves to each person in genetics. When two people's DNA are put together, so are the grandparents are the results. So the half of before turns into a fourth if mixed with a complete mortal and the stays a half, but of two different gods if two half-bloods' DNA is combined.

Note: negativity in next paragraph. Please read anyway.

I need a Tratie child, a ChrisxClarisse child, any other canon pairings. No, that does NOT-and I repeat: NOOOOOOOOOOT- include Thalico. Under any circumstances. Also no Rico. Not that I have anything against those pairings in fanfiction, they are not canon. Please put purple pigs at the beginning or end of your form if you read this paragraph. You CAN have OCxOC characters and NicoxOC characters. But they are not going to have a bajillion kids for each canonical pairing. One to four at the most should be good.

Here is the form:

Basic Info-

Full Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Depot Agent or Gen:

Parents:

Appearance-(if you have a canon pairing that has been described, please keep it reasonable. Hereditary IS a factor in the way people look, even if you're a throwback.)

Rating out of ten(I would say don't all be stunningly attractive, but I do it all the time so it would be hypocritical. Just don't everyone put ten.):

(Optional) Celebrity Face Claim:

Eye Color:

(Optional)Eye Shape:

Face Shape:

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Body Build:

Style Name (for girl characters. If you are a guy just put stylish, casual, athletic, etc.) Edgy, Boho, Classic, Casual Chic, Romantic, or Street:

Shoes Of Choice:

Personality-

Outgoing or Shy:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favorite Song:

Kind of Music:

Quirks:

Habits:

Good Traits:

Bad Traits:

Sarcastic?:

Other-

Romance?:

If you scoped the competition like I do, who would you like to match them?( obviously, I'll make the final decision, but you can influence it. I'm very fickle.):

Weapon:

Said Weapon's Disguise:

Way to turn it into said weapon:

Way to turn it from said weapon into said disguise:

What (other than Marin Biologist, that's not original) should Percy's job be?:

Warning: more negative things, but please read again.

I will not put in Mary-Sues. I'll just leave them. Unfortunately, not everyone will make it into the story. Unless there is an underwhelming entrance number. There will be main characters and minor ones. I thank everyone who enters for doing so and making my job harder. If you read this put lemon llamas at the top of your entry and put hungry horses at the bottom.

I kinda want a hot guy to be my character's romantic interest. She will be Percy and Annabeth's daughter. I haven't decided on her name yet.

Thank you for bearing with me here. I hope you enter!

* * *

><p>I now realize how long that form is. GAH! TLH pairings are canon to me, though that never happened. Also, depot agents are demigods or satyrs. Anyway, here is my character. FYI it is not a projection of myself. Also feel free to add any style you want like sporty.<p>

Basic Info-

Full Name: Penelope Anne Jackson

Nickname: Poppy

Age: 15

Gender: female

Depot Agent or Gen: Gen

Parents: Percy and Annabeth Jackson

Appearance-(if you have a canon pairing that has been described, please keep it reasonable. Hereditary IS a factor in the way people look, even if you're a throwback.)

Rating out of ten(I would say don't all be stunningly attractive, but I do it all the time so it would be hypocritical. Just don't everyone put ten.): 9/10

(Optional) Celebrity Face Claim: Emma Degerstedt

Eye Color: green

(now optional if you have a face claim)Face Shape:

Hair Color: blonde

Hair Style: straight and down

Body Build: slender and lithe

Style Name (for girl characters. If you are a guy just put stylish, casual, athletic, etc.) Edgy, Boho, Classic, Casual Chic, Romantic, or Street: a mix of casual, classic, and romantic

Shoes Of Choice: flats

Personality-

Outgoing or Shy: outgoing

Likes: water, stories, Greek myths, stars and constellations, freedom, dancing (not that she's good, or anything)

Dislikes: being controlled, sitting still, bullies (obviously)

Favorite Song: Strange by Tokio Hotel feat. Kerli

Kind of Music: Kerli music, country, not rap or scream, and anything with a good beat and lyrics

(Newly optional)Quirks: every time she wakes up at night she flips over her pillow

Habits: waking up early to take a shower, then going back to sleep before school, bites her nails. Obsessive compulsively applies lip gloss, though not for vanity.

Good Traits: fiercely loyal, smart, caring, quick to make friends

Bad Traits: easily angered, sometimes sarcastic

Sarcastic?: yes

Other-

Romance?: yes

If you scoped the competition like I do, who would you like to match them?( obviously, I'll make the final decision, but you can influence it. I'm very fickle.):

Weapon: celestial bronze dagger with a jeweled hilt

Said Weapon's Disguise: ornate, jeweled, gold hand mirror

Way to turn it into said weapon: twist handle

Way to turn it from said weapon into said disguise: hidden button on the hilt

That is my OC. So far, good turnout. We need some Depot Agents. They are very important. In fact, some gens can be depot agents, or can just help around the depot.

If you wanna hear a short story long, then keep reading. If you don't, don't.

Once upon a time, I found this picture online while looking for people to base the looks of characters on. She was really pretty and I thought if I clicked on said picture, I would figure out who she was. No such luck. I have been trying to figure it out for like two years and I just found her tonight! She is now my celebrity face claim! Isn't that fun!

* * *

><p>Just a little update. I have actually a couple people picked out for this. PLEASE enter more Agents. They can just be plain old demigods also. So far the accepted characters are:<p>

Gens-

Allegra Grace Stoll:

Nickname: Legs or Ally

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Depot Agent or Gen: Gen (i think, since she is the daughter of Tratie)

Parents: Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner

Annabelle Stoll,

Nickname:Ann

Age:14

Gender:female

Depot Agent or Gen:gen

Parents: Connor Stoll and Samantha Reese (daughter of aphrodite)

Shayn Henry Jones

Nickname:Jojo

Age:15

Gender:male

Depot Agent or Gen:depot agent

Parents:kayden jones son of ares, jazmine jones daughter of aprodite

Admissions will be open for a while still. These are just the ones I am completely positive of. If you submit a new character and do not include a face claim, feel free to specify skin tone. Don't get to specific, though.

* * *

><p>ALL I FEEL IS STRANGE! STRAAAAANGE! Gods, that song is amazing. Anywhoo, more OC's who made it:<p>

.

James Scar

Nickname: J

Age: 19

Gender: male

Depot Agent or Gen: first in command

Parents: Nyx and A mortal named Jon Scar.

.

Nicolette Samantha West

Nickname: Nikki

Age: 17. 18 in July.

Gender: female

Depot Agent or Gen: second in command at the depot

Parents: Chaz West (Son of Nike)., Alyssa Formes-West (Daughter of Apollo).

.

Augustus Rodriguez

Nickname: Austin, because he hates the name Gus.

Age: 16

Gender: male

Depot Agent or Gen: Gen

Parents: Clarisse La Rue, and Chris Rodriguez

* * *

><p>Some more who made it! I never imagined how hard picking characters would be!<p>

.

Drake King

Nickname: Dre

Age: 15

Gender: male

Depot Agent or Gen: Gen and an Agent

Parents: David King, son of Ares and Amanda King daughter of Apollo

.

Madison Stoll.

Nickname: Maddy.

Age: 15

Gender: girll

Depot Agent or Gen: Gen

Parents: Connor Stoll and Samantha Reese (daughter of aphrodite)

.

Mako Marquez

Nickname: None, really. Some people call him by his last name.

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Depot Agent or Gen: Depot Agent

Parents: GODLY PARENT: Hephaestus MORTAL PARENT: Gina Marquez  
>.<p>

Oliver Brade Rider

Nickname: Rider

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Depot Agent or Gen: Gen

Parents: Brade Rider (son of Athena) Kelly Rider (daughter of Harmonia- goddes of harmony)

.

Giselle White

Nickname: Elle

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Depot Agent or Gen: Gen

Parents: Martha Vander (daughter of Apollo) and Leonardo White (son of Hermes)

.

So far, the full list is:

Tratie: Allegra Grace Stoll

Conner x OC: Annabelle and Madison Stoll

Clarisse x Chris: Augustus Rodriguez

OC x OC: Shayn Henry Jones

Nicolette Samantha West

Oliver Brade Rider

Drake King

God x OC: James Scar

Mako Marquez

I need more of Nico's kids to compare.


	2. Chapter 2

I have all the Gens I need. Please submit either a Nico x OC gen or a depot agent. I will also accept one girl Leo x OC gen. (Because of below)

More who made it:

Slade Valdez

Nickname:Hot-head

Age:16

Gender:male

Depot Agent or Gen:Gen

Parents:Leo and Lucy Valdez, daughter of Hermes

Adrian Grace

Nickname:

Age:16

Gender:male

Depot Agent or Gen:Gen/Agent

Parents:Jason Grace and Piper McLean


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, people! So I thought of a plot. For that I have to thank ducks-r-homicidal and sparky0773 for their never ending and patient counsel. And their ideas. I am going to need three demigod criminals. Other than that, the plot is not going to be disclosed. Please submit your criminals using the following form:

Name:

Nickname or criminal name (like a stage name, but for criminals):

Age (how old they were when they died):

Gender:

Godly Parent:

Mortal Parent:

Celebrity Face Claim (optional):

Looks (optional if you have a CFC): hair color, eye color, skin tone, whatevs.

Body:

Crime (should be a mortal crime. not everyone can take over Olympus):

Personality:

Intelligence:

Style: suits, business, grungy, etc.

Shoes:

Weapon (NO guns. That's unfair. And it would make the story SUUUUUCK):

Weapon Disguise:

I'll just say it now, I want one to be a chick. Oh, and kids of Nico's. I want 2. One boy, one girl. And I want them to look like their mother or at least not be punk, emo, Goth, or whatever you people consider Nico to be. Just because there are more of them than any other species of teenager, possibly even put together, in SYOC stories. It has lost its uniqueness online.


	4. Chapter 4

Recap: The list of accepted characters is:

Tratie: Allegra Grace Stoll

Jason x Piper: Adrian Grace

Conner x OC: Annabelle and Madison Stoll

Clarisse x Chris: Augustus Rodriguez

Leo x OC: Slade Valdez

OC x OC: Shayn Henry Jones

Nicolette Samantha West

Oliver Brade Rider

Drake King

God x OC: James Scar

Mako Marquez

Criminals:

Demetri Cross

Nickname or criminal name (like a stage name, but for criminals): Blackout

Age (how old they were when they died): 22

Gender: male

Godly Parent: Phobos, god of fear and horror

Mortal Parent: Olivia Cross

Celebrity Face Claim (optional): Jensen Ackles, but with black hair

Body: muscular

Crime: Murder, Arson and Theft

Personality: Whenever he walks in a room fear radiates from him and he loves it! He loves to watch people run or crap there pants whenever he comes near them. He loves to frighten people and almost make them have a heart attack with his scares. He's cunning and can get out of almost any situation thrown at him. He's not the smartest pickle in the jar... But somehow he managed not to get caught for years. He has that whole, Mysterious and Bad Boy thing going on, which girls love. He prefers to think on the more... morbid side of things. He tends to switch his loyalties a lot. He could be fighting for Erebus one minute but the next he's with his fellow criminals. He doesn't trust people. At all. He's merciless and never shows any sympathy. He's very obsessive and will never stop something until it's done. Its not the healthiest thing in the world. There have been times when people question his mental state of mind and wonder " should I check this guy into a mental hospital?" Deep, deep, deep down, a bit deeper, he has a soft side for the ones he loves. But that's very deep down. Basically by Day he's an insensitive player at night he's a merciless killer.

Intelligence: It's a wonder how Demetri wasn't caught for so long. To put it lightly he's dumber then a peanut. But somehow he knows how to get out of crazy situations, and he doesn't get caught. So to some it up he's an idiot if your talking about book smarts but wise if you mean street smart.

Style: He prefers to wear black trench coats and black skinny jeans.

Shoes: Combat boots

Weapon (NO guns. That's unfair. And it would make the story SUUUUUCK): He typically uses a Stygian Iron sword

Weapon Disguise: A skull ring


End file.
